fablefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Bohater z Dębowej Doliny
Bohater z Dębowej Doliny — główny bohater Fable i Fable: Zapomniane Opowieści. Jego imię nie jest wymienione w grach, jednak często postacie zwracają się do niego określeniami „Bohater”, „Farmer” lub „Chłopiec”. Mieszkańcy Albionu zwracają się do Bohatera poprzez tytuł (można je zakupić u kupca z tytułami), który na początku brzmi „Żółtodziób”. Jego wygląd może się zmieniać w zależności od wyborów gracza. Jest najpotężniejszym Bohaterem w Królestwie Albionu, wywodzi się on bowiem z królewskiego rodu Starego Królestwa - archontów, w związku z tym jest mistrzem trzech cech bohatera: siły, umiejętności i woli. Historia Dzieciństwo Bohater jest synem wielkiej Bohaterki Scarlet Robe, która często przebywa poza wioską, co wynika z jej obowiązków. W związku z tym ojciec bohatera, Brom, opiekuje się zarówno chłopcem jak i jego starszą siostrą - Teresą. Bohatera poznajemy w na pozór zwykły dzień, jako młodego chłopca z Dębowej Doliny. Tego dnia są urodziny jego siostry, o których przypomina jego ojciec. Aby zdobyć prezent chłopiec poprzez wykonanie dobrych uczynków dostaje złoto od ojca. Złoto również można zdobyć poprzez wykonanie złych uczynków. W końcu po zdobyciu prezentu (czekoladki), Bohater daje go siostrze. Dziewczynka opowiada o swoim dziwnym śnie, który ukazuje się proroczym, świat pełen terroru, chaosu i bólu. Wracając do wioski, przybiega mężczyzna z krzykiem na ustach o grupie bandytów atakujących wioskę. Chłopak ukrywa się za pobliskim ogrodzeniem, a Teresa nie zdążywszy się skryć zostaje porwana przez oprawców. Bandyci grabili Dębową Dolinę do później nocy. Błękitne niebo zostało spowite całkowitą ciemnością, krwawa jatka trwała w całej wiosce, płonęły domy i tawerna. Chłopiec nie był w stanie nic zrobić, tylko słuchać przeraźliwych krzyków mieszkańców, którzy desperacko starali się bronić przed bandytami. Jednak prości wieśniacy byli łatwym przeciwnikiem do pokonania, wkrótce prawie wszyscy byli martwi. Przerażony chłopiec wraca do miasteczka, jednak znajduje w nim tylko zniszczenie. Wędrując do domu łamie się jego serce na widok martwego ojca. Płacząc nad ciałem ojca, chłopiec nie zauważa samotnego bandyty, który atakuje go. Nagle znikąd pojawia się Maze - Bohater z Gildii Bohaterów, który zabija mężczyznę błyskawicą. Uchrania on przerażonego chłopca przed śmiercią. Mężczyzna daje wybór, albo chłopiec zostaje w Dębowej Dolinie, gdzie czeka na niego śmierć, albo uda się z Bohaterem. Zdezorientowany i przestraszony chłopiec niechętnie się zgadza. Maze teleportuje się razem z nim do Gildii Bohaterów. Gildia Bohaterów Chłopiec, chcąc pomścić śmierć swojej rodziny i zniszczenie rodzinnej wioski, przyjmuje ofertę Maze. Gildia Bohaterów stała się domem dla chłopca, miał tu możliwość trenowania, aby w przyszłości stać się Bohaterem. Tu właśnie spędził resztę dzieciństwa, studiując księgi Gildii i trenując cechy Bohatera. Nauka zajmował mu całe dnie i noce. Chłopiec żył w nadzieii odkrycia kto stał za atakiem na Dębową Dolinę i możliwości zemsty na tej osobie lub osobach. Po zaakceptowaniu przez Mistrza Gildii, chłopiec rozpoczyna trening z Szept, przyjaciółką i rywalką. Po wielu latach intensywnego treningu, zarówno umysłu i ciała, razem z Szept stają się pełnoprawnymi absolwentami Gildii Bohaterów i Bohaterami. Życie po ukończeniu nauki thumb|300px|Bohater jako młodzieniec Chłopiec zaczyna dorosłe życie jako Bohater, stopniowo staje się bardziej znany i silniejszy niż jakikolwiek znany wcześniej Bohater. Broni Sadów razem ze Strażnikami lub atakuje go razem z bandytami. Bez względu na wybór spotyka po raz kolejny Szept, gdzie znów dochodzi między nimi do pojedynku. Wygrywając Bohater otrzymuje nagrodę od Gildii. Następną misją jest eskorta kupców przez Mroczny Las. Mężczyzna broni ich przed wilkołakami, hobbesami i Trollem Ziemi, którzy są przeszkodą w dotarciu do Kurchan. W pobliżu znajduje się rodzinna Dębowa Dolina, która została odbudowana. Przy wejściu do miasteczka wita go młoda dziewczyna - Emily, której w dzieciństwie pomógł odnaleźć misia Rosie. Maze kontaktuje się z podopiecznym, mając dla niego nowe wieści, siostra chłopaka przeżyła napad bandytów. Mentor radzi odszukać Bohaterowi bandycki obóz króla Bandytów, byłego Bohatera, Dwa Ostrza. Po przebyciu drogi do obozu i przez obóz, dochodzi do krótkiej i brutalnej walki pomiędzy mężczyznami. Bohater pokonuje przeciwnika, jednak przed ostatecznym ciosem zatrzymuje go Wieszczka, która okazuje się być jego starszą siostrą Teresą. Młoda kobieta wyjaśnia bratu co działo się z nią od dnia spalenia Dębowej Doliny: oślepiona przez bandytów, została pozostawiona w lesie na śmierć, znalazł ją Dwa Ostrza, który otoczył troskliwą opieką. Mimo ślepoty dziewczynie wyostrzyły się pozostałe zmysły i obudziła w sobie wewnętrzną moc, która objawia jej "sny" w proroctwach. Kobieta wspomina o ich matce, o wyborze który pewnego dnia będzie musiał dokonać Bohater. Siostra w prezencie daje bratu jego dziedzictwem (kule doświadczenia) i książkę o ich rodzie wraz z listem. Następnie Teresa odchodzi w poszukiwaniu matki pozostawiając bandytę, który ją uratował. Następnie Bohater ma do wyboru zabić lub oszczędzić Dwa Ostrza. Następnym krokiem Bohatera, z celu odnalezienia matki, jest znalezienie "przyjaciela" Maze - Archeologa, eksperta od Starego Królestwa. Poszukiwania kierują mężczyznę do Lasu Wiedźm, gdzie pokonuje Skalnego Trolla. Archeologa znajduje za Demonicznymi Drzwiami, gdzie ten ukrywa się przed ciemnymi mocami, które go tropią. Po otwarciu Demonicznych Drzwi Archeolog ucieka z kryjówki w poszukiwaniu nowej. Bohater wraca do Gildii Bohaterów, gdzie dowiaduje się o problemach Sękowej Polany z Wilkołakami. Po dotarciu do wioski zostaje zaatakowany kilkukrotnie przez Białego Wilkołaka. Od żony Białego Wilkołaka dowiaduje się za pomocą czego można pokonać mężczyznę przemienionego w potwora - broń srebrna. Otrzymuje on on kobiety rozszerzenie do broni. Do starcia pomiędzy mężczyzną, a wilkołakiem dochodzi przy Jeziorze w Lesie Wiedźm. Oprócz Białego wilkołaka Bohater pokonuje też jego kompanów, wilkołaki. Ten heroiczny czyn sprawia, że Wódz Sękowej Polany mianuje Bohatera do starcia w Arenie. Turniej w Arenie odbywa się w rundach, gdzie Bohater ściera się z różnymi przeciwnikami. Po kilku rundach dołącza do niego Szept. Toczą razem zaciekły bój o śmierć i życie. W ostatecznym pojedynku mierzą się z Arachnoxem, gigantycznym skorpionem. Podczas hucznych oklasków na rzecz zwycięzców, pojawia się tajemnicza postać zwana "Bohaterem Bohaterów"- Jack Rzeźnik. Mężczyzna stawia warunek, aby Bohater i Szept walczyli między sobą, gdyż zwycięzca może być tylko jeden. Bohater staje przed kolejnym trudnym wyborem: zabić przyjaciółkę, zdobywając za to nagrodę czy pozwolić jej żyć. Po uzyskanie tytułu Mistrza Areny, mężczyzna spotyka Jacka w Sali Bohaterów, od którego dowiaduje się gdzie może znaleźć swoją matkę, Scarlet Robe, która również była Mistrzynią Areny. Bohater zaczyna rywalizację z Gromem o względy Lady Grey, która zwróciła na niego uwagę po uzyskaniu tytułu Mistrza Areny. Grom jest zazdrosny o uwagę Burmistrz Kamiennej Altany. Bohater chcąc znaleźć matkę musi uratować Archeologa, który został porwany z Więzienia Kamiennej Altany przez Miniony. Mężczyzna wycina drogę przez hordy sługusów, aby dostać się do Archeologa, zanim ten zostanie wysłany do Więzienia. Archeolog mówi Bohaterowi o ukrytym wejściu do Więzienia Bargate - gdzie przetrzymywana jest Scarlet Robe - niebezpieczna droga prowadzi przez Cmentarz Lychfield. Bohater kieruje się do krypty legendarnego Bohatera, Nostro, który może pokazać wejście do ukrytej ścieżki. Jednak najpierw mężczyzna musi odzyskać pancerz skradziony przez dozorcę cmentarza. Podczas poszukiwań elementów zbroi będą przeszkadzać niezliczeni nieumarli. Po zebraniu wszystkich elementów Bohater zanosi je do krypty Nostro, który sygnalizuje pobliskim Demonicznym Drzwiom, że Bohater może przez nie przejść. Za drzwiami znajduje się ukryta droga do więzienia. Bohater udaje się przez tunele do więzienia, gdzie w końcu znajduje swoja matkę. Mężczyzna razem ze Scarlet próbują uciec, jednak Jack Rzeźnik, kierownik więzienia, staje na ich drodze. Jack ujawnia iż zastawił na Bohatera pułapkę, śledząc jego poczynania w kierunku ratunku matki. Zarówno Bohater i jego matka zostają pojmani i zamknięci. Polowanie na Jacka Rzeźnika Mija rok, w tym czasie Jack "swobodnie" przemierza Albion. W końcu Bohaterowi udaje się uciec z niewoli, razem z Scarlet Robe. Walczy ze strażnikami w drodze powrotnej przez tunele. Ostatecznym przeciwnikiem jest legendarny Kraken. Po zażartej walce Bohater razem z matką przedostają się na Cmentarz Lychfield. Po krótkiej rozmowie z matką, Scarlet odblokowuje kolejne źródło mocy we krwi Bohatera. Syn razem z matką próbują powstrzymać Jacka przed znalezieniem Miecza Aeonów, który dał by mu jeszcze więcej mocy. Scarlet idzie odnaleźć Teresę, a Bohater udaje się na Wybrzeże Haków w celu znalezienia klucza. Klucz pozwala na aktywację wszystkich Punktów Skupienia, które doprowadzą do Miecza. Podczas pierwszej podróży do Starego opactwa na Wybrzeżu Haków, magiczna bariera nie pozwala mężczyźnie przejść. Matka Bohatera znajduje potrzebną książkę w kwaterze Maze, której zaklęcia pozwolą odblokować barierę. Bohater udaje się do Gildii, jednak jest za późno, Scarlet zostaje porwana przez Miniony Jacka. Mimo zamieszania związanego z porwaniem, książka znaleziona przez matkę została, dzięki czemu Bohater przekazuje ją Mistrzowi Gildii. Mistrz jest zaznajomiony z magicznymi runami, które odblokują dostęp do Opactwa. Przez Pieczęć Gildii Mistrz odczytuje runy, gdy Bohater stoi przed magiczną barierą, dzięki czemu otwiera się przejście. Tam na mężczyznę czeka Maze, który uwięził Teresę za pomocą magii. Starsza siostra Bohatera jest kontrolowana przez Jacka Rzeźnika. Teresa sprzeciwia się jego mocy i oskarża Maze o dołączenie do armii Jacka i zdradę Gildii. Jack przybywa do Opactwa, gdzie informuje o pułapce jaką zastawił na niego za pomocą Maze. Rzeźnik zabiera Klucz. Całe te wydarzenia ujawniają prawdziwą lojalność Maze. Jack teleportuje się, aby uaktywnić Punkty Skupienia. Teresa wykorzystując własną umiejętność Woli, uwalnia brata. Bohater i Maze zaciekle walczą na terenie całego miasteczka na Wybrzeżu Haków. Pojedynek kończy się u stup latarni morskiej. Maze przez wydaniem ostatniego tchu ujawnia Bohaterowi swoje motywy przyłączenia się do Jacka. Mentor chłopaka wyznaje mu, iż jest jedyną osoba na tyle silną będącą w stanie pokonać Rzeźnika. Planem Jacka jest uaktywnienie wszystkich punktów na terenie całego Albionu. Maze na chwilę przed śmiercią, życzy podopiecznemu powodzenia w misji. Bohater goni za Jackiem Rzeźnikiem po całym Albionie, do każdego z czterech miejsc skupienia, gdzie drogę krzyżują mu siły zła, jednak z pomocą uczniów Gildii, Strażników i Bohaterów, Briar Rose i Grom, udaje się odpędzić otaczający świat cień. Bohater nie jest dość szybki i Jackowi udaje się uaktywnić wszystkie punkty skupienia, przed wyruszeniem do Gildii. Mężczyzna wraca do dawnego domu, jednak cała Gildia stoi w płomieniach. Jack zabił każdego, kto stanął mu na drodze. Bohater znajduje ciężko rannego Mistrza w Bibliotece Gildii. Mentor informuje dawnego ucznia, że moc Jacka jest rzeczywiście ogromna i nie ma szans na zatrzymanie mężczyzny. Jedyną nadzieja pozostaje Bohater, który mężnie rusza do Komnaty Przeznaczenia. Jack widząc wchodzącego mężczyznę, kpi z niego i zabija Scarlet Robe, poprzez podcięcie jej gardła. Dzięki krwi starego rodu, która jest zapłatą, Jack zdobywa Miecz Aeonów. Jednak nawet z mieczem w dłoni Jack nie jest w stanie pokonać Bohatera, który podobnie jak jego przodek William Black, niszczy ciało przeciwnika, a dusza odchodzi w wir. Bohater staje teraz przed ciężkim wyborem, o którym Teresa mówiła przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu. Mężczyzna może zdobyć miecz, ale jego ceną jest zabójstwo siostry. Miecz Aeonów zapewnił by większą moc niż ta o której marzył Jack. Lecz Bohater może zniszczyć miecz poprzez wrzucenie go do wiru, dzięki czemu jego ciemna moc zniknie na zawsze. Powrót Jacka Rzeźnika Minął rok, świat wrócił do monotonni życia, a Gildia została odbudowana. Bohater podróżował po całym Albionie, szukając nowego życia. Ludzie już nie potrzebują Bohaterów, po zniszczeniu Jacka. Nagle Bohater zostaje wezwany do Gildii Bohaterów przez Mistrza Gildii i Briar Rose, którzy otrzymali wiadomość od Kosy, Bohatera będącego na Północnych Puskowiach, który informuje o niebezpiecznych Przywoływaczach. Twierdzi, że tylko "Wybraniec" może otworzyć Demoniczne Drzwi za którymi znajdują się prorocy i starożytny relikt Płonące Serce. Bohater aby zdobyć Serce musi rozwiązać zagadkę Tajemnice Dni i Nocy. Wypełniając plansze słońcami wypuszcza jednego z proroków, natomiast wypełniając księżycami zabija jednego. Po 5 rundach mężczyzna otrzymuje Płonące Serce. Jeśli Bohater nie wziął Miecza Aeonów, musi udać się do kwatery Maze znajdującej się w Gildii Bohaterów, gdzie znajduje tam wskazówkę o miejscu ukrycia legendarnego miecza Łzy Avo. Razem z Briar Rose, Bohater udaje się na Wybrzeże Haków, gdzie chce umieścić w latarni morskiej Serce. Nagle budowla zaczyna być atakowana przez Przywoływacze, Bohaterowie postanawiają powstrzymać przeciwników. Po pokonaniu Przywoływaczy Płonące Serce wysyła sygnał i pojawia się Zatopiony Okręt, który zabiera mężczyznę na Północne Pustkowia. Zaraz po pojawieniu się na ośnieżonym brzegu, aktywują się wszystkie Teleporty, które wcześniej zablokował Kosa, tracąc możliwość kontaktu z reszta Albionu. Mężczyzna udaje się do Snowspire wioski, aby porozmawiać z Kosą. Planem Bohatera jest poproszenie o radę Wyroczni. Niestety w celu obudzenia jej należy udać się do Nekropolii, miasta zamieszkanego przez duchy. Trzeba znaleźć tam runy, za pomocą których można komunikować się z Wyrocznią. Na drodze naszego Bohatera staja potwory, które zamieszkały w opustoszałym i przeklętym mieście. Po znalezieniu run i obudzeniu Wyroczni, ta mówi, że złem jest w rzeczywistości Jack Rzeźnik. Jack zamieszkuje w "krainie" Szaleństwo Archonta, znajdujące się za Brązową Bramą, której otwarcie przepowiedziano jako "Koniec Świata". Bohater chcąc otworzyć bramę musi zebrać za pomocą maski Jacka dusze trzech Bohaterów i umieścić je w Sanktuarium Archonta. Dusze muszą być konkretne: Król Areny, Bohaterka, Najstarszy Bohater. Opisy pasują do wielu potężnych Bohaterów. Mężczyzna słyszy myśli Jacka, który stara się zmanipulować Bohaterem i doprowadzić, aby zabił Groma, Briar Rose i Mistrza Gildii. Jednak Bohater może pójść drogą "dobra" i zdobyć dusze martwych Bohaterów: nieznanego wojownika z Areny, matki - Scarlet Robe i Nostro. Po otwarciu Brązowej Bramy, Bohater wchodzi do "krainy" zamieszkałej przez Jacka, który przybrał postać Smoka. Dochodzi do ostatecznego starcia z którego Bohater wychodzi zwycięsko. Jednak dusza Jacka nie opuściła świata na zawsze, znajduje się ona w Masce, którą ma nasza postać. Mężczyzna zostaje powiadomiony telepatyczne przez Kosę, iż musi zniszczyć maskę raz na zawsze wrzucając ja w płomienie. Bohater staje przed kolejnym trudnym wyborem moralnym: zatrzymać maskę i stać się najbardziej złą osobą na świecie czy odrzucić ją w płomienie. Dusza Jacka cały czas stara się kusić mężczyznę. Moce i umiejętności Jako potomek Starożytnych Archontów, Bohater z Dębowej Doliny stał się najpotężniejszym Bohaterem swoich czasów. Ostatecznie mężczyzna był najpotężniejszym z bohaterów wszech czasów. Po wieloletnich treningach w Gildii, mimo straty rodziny w młodości, stał się mistrzem Siły, Umiejętności i różnorodności Woli. Gdy jako młodzieniec zdołał pokonać Dwa Ostrza i całą jego bandycką watahę, pokazał niezwykłą nie tylko siłę ale i spryt. Mężczyzna mierzył się również z hordami Habbesów, nimf, wilkołaków, trolli czy nawet minionów. Przeszedł przez wszystkie wyzwania Areny, wyczynu powielanego przez kilku bohaterów w ciągu całej historii. Bohater z Dębowej Doliny dodatkowo wykazał swoje umiejętności podczas pokonywania starożytnej armii na Cmentarzu Lychfield. Mimo zamknięcia na rok w więzieniu Bargate, mężczyźnie udaje się uciec, pokonując przy tym najlepiej wyszkolonych strażników Albionu za pomocą podstawowej broni. Kiedy spisek Jacka Rzeźnika został ujawniony, Bohater dzieki determinacji odpierał hordy minionów i pokonał Maze, który był największym bohaterem swej epoki. Mężczyzna pokonał Jacka w pojedynku jeden na jednego, czego nawet nie udało się Williamowi Blackowi. Mężczyzna wykazał niezwykłą wolę i hart ducha, przeżył samotną podróż do zapomnianych Północnych Pustkowi i był w stanie wyjść zwycięsko z każdej potyczki z potworami. Gdy po raz drugi i ostatni spotkał Jacka, po raz kolejny dokonał niemożliwego wyczynu, zabił Jacka Rzeźnika na dobre. Lista mocy Zaklęcia ; Zaklęcia ataku * Błyskawica * Boska furia * Kula ognia * Piekielny gniew * Podpalenie * Szarża * Wiele uderzeń ; Zaklęcia otoczenia * Mocarne pchnięcie * Odwrotność * Przywołanie * Spowolniony czas * Wyssanie życia ; Zaklęcia cielesne * Fizyczna tarcza * Miecz ducha * Pośpiech zabójcy * Szał bitewny * Uzdrowienie życia * Wiele strzał Umiejętności ; Siła * Budowa ciała * Zdrowie * Odporność ; Umiejętność * Prędkość * Precyzja * Przebiegłość ; Wola * Magiczna moc ''Fable II'' *W Fable II, po 500 latach, Bohater z Dębowej Doliny jest już martwy. Jednak jest wymieniany w kilku książkach i opowiadaniach. *Ostatnie swoje chwile Bohater spędził za demonicznymi wrotami na farmie Serenity, jest tak napisane w opisie domu. Ciekawostki *W grze występuje książka o nazwie Próby Aarkana, książka jest bardzo podobna do życia Bohatera co może wskazywać, że takie nosił imię. *W Fable II wykonywanie dostatecznej liczby wyrażeń spowoduje, że kobieta powie "Przypominasz mi kogoś, kogo kiedyś znałam, dawno, dawno temu." *Jeśli odbierzemy Łzę Avo to zakłada się, że Bohater został pochowany w grobie, w którym znalazł broń. *Bielizna Bohatera jest na wzór Brytyjskiej flagi. en:Hero of Oakvale es:Héroe de Oakvale ru:Герой Оуквэйла de:Der Held von Oakvale Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Postacie (Fable) Kategoria:Postacie (Zapomniane opowieści)